Sweet Dreams
by Elogane
Summary: Allen était le moins stable pour commencer, ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'il soit le premier à partir. Et vraiment, c'est un travail avec beaucoup de stress, et beaucoup d'exorcistes étaient juste trop jeunes. Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'ils deviennent fous. TRADUCTION de liketolaugh !
1. First Dream

_Salut chers lecteurs ! Cette fois-ci, je publie ma PREMIÈRE FIC À CHAPITRES ! Même si je n'en suis pas l'auteure... Et non, à mon grand regret, je vous annonce que cette fic est une traduction de celle de liketolaugh, du même nom "Sweet Dreams". Et donc, par conséquent, ni la trame, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Demandez à Hoshino Katsura si elle peut m'en offrir au moins un, à condition que ce ne soit pas une abomination (j'ai nommé Hitler, l'Apo et Chaoji) ! Bref, assez parlé, place au premier chapitre ! Enjoy ! ~_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **First Dream**

Les ombres sont en train de danser. N'est-ce pas amusant ? Regarde-les, jouant parmi les brillantes flaques de sang. Je voudrai jouer avec elles, mais je ne peux pas me lever. Je peux essayer, mais mes bras ne veulent pas bouger, et je tremble.

Tu ne peux pas bouger non plus, Johnny ? Ce n'est pas grave. Dès que je pourrai me lever, je bougerai pour nous deux. Je me mettrai à courir et à courir.

Je suis engourdi. Ça faisait mal avant, mais ça s'est arrêté, et maintenant je suis engourdi. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que Mana se sentait ?

Sûrement. Mana était fou, tu sais, et je le sais mieux que mon propre reflet.

Tu vois, c'est ça, quand les couleurs sont trop vives, et que le monde est tout retourné et à l'envers, seulement que ça ne l'est pas vraiment, je crois.

Ou peut-être que ça l'est, parce que je ne peux pas voir le soleil, tout me fait mal et je ne peux pas entendre ma propre voix, ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre non plus, d'ailleurs.

Puis tu apprends que tu as rêvé tout le long. Ça doit être ça. Rien d'autre ne fait sens, ça ne peut pas... peut pas s'être vraiment passé...

Et Johnny, c'est mieux si tu ne te réveilles jamais. Parce que ce rêve… ?

Je crois que c'est un cauchemar.

* * *

La cellule était silencieuse. C'était, principalement, pour deux raisons : un, Kanda s'était effondré - frissonnant, à moitié conscient, complètement silencieux - dans le coin, et deux, Link était en train d'essayer de son mieux de ne pas le déranger.

Ça faisait, d'après la meilleure estimation de Link, deux mois depuis que les Noahs les avaient capturés tous les quatre sous l'œil vigilant du Comte Millénaire. Cela faisait cinq semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le visage d'Allen, et trois pour celui de Johnny. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu un cri de Johnny, une semaine et demie qu'il avait entendu Allen et une semaine la dernière fois que Kanda avait parlé.

Cela supposait, bien évidemment, que Link soit correct, et en effet ils recevaient précisément un repas chaque jour.

Link n'était pas quelqu'un d'optimiste, et il n'aimait pas laisser son avenir reposer entre les mains d'un être supérieur. Mais chaque fois qu'il allait dormir, il priait un Dieu sans merci pour un peu de pitié.

La tête de Link se redressa rapidement quand il entendit quelqu'un remuer dans le coin, et Kanda, ses yeux bleu marine sombres et confus, leva sa tête pour rencontrer son regard, son visage d'une pâleur maladive.

Il y avait autre chose. Kanda guérissait de plus en plus lentement ces derniers temps, même avant qu'ils soient capturés ; maintenant, Link croyait qu'il était descendu à un niveau presque humain.

C'était problématique, parce que ça voulait dire que maintenant, Kanda était couvert de coupures et de blessures, au moins trois côtes étaient cassées et un poignet foulé, et le sol était tellement incrusté de sang séché, presque tout à Kanda, que Link ne pouvait plus voir le sol en pierre dessous.

D'une manière silencieuse et égoïste, Link était content que les Noahs montrent si peu d'intérêt pour lui après les premières semaines. Mais une partie plus forte et plus effrénée de lui souhaitait que, pour une fois, ils le prennent lui plutôt que le garçon brisé devant lui.

Voyant que l'attention de Kanda était maintenant fermement dirigée vers lui, Link escalada avec précaution le mur pour se retrouver sur ses pieds, et traversa la pièce pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui, laissant ses mains réaliser des mouvements familiers et sa voix remplir le silence. Le regard de Kanda resta là où Link était quelques instants auparavant, sans réagir.

"Aucune nourriture n'a été délivrée pendant que tu étais parti." dit Link calmement, sa voix seule dans cette immobilité. "Cependant, Tyki Mikk a remplacé la carafe d'eau et m'a dit qu'Allen reste vivant."

Au son du nom d'Allen, Kanda reporta son regard sur Link de nouveau. Link, les épaules crispées pendant qu'il examinait le nouveau lot de blessures de Kanda - bien nettes, un assortiment tout frais de lacérations dans son dos, juste par-dessus les plus vieilles - prétendit ne pas avoir remarqué.

"Je pense qu'on peut économiser assez d'eau pour nettoyer ça." Même si Link aurait préféré faire sans. "Attends ici."

Kanda ne réagit pas, pas plus qu'il ne bougea alors que Link allait chercher la carafe, ni qu'il ne fit plus que tressaillir quand il commença à laver les plaies fraîches et pleines de sang.

Link cacha son inquiétude avec la facilité de celui qui s'est longtemps entraîné. Kanda était en train de devenir de moins en moins répondant plus le temps passait, et alors que Link pensait, initialement, qu'il supportait sa captivité admirablement bien, maintenant il craignait que l'exorciste fût en train de se refermer sur lui-même. Link suspectait que son impuissance ne lui convenait pas.

"Ce qui reste de ta capacité à guérir devrait prévenir l'infection" continua Link, remplissant le silence autant pour lui que pour Kanda. "Néanmoins, pour son déclin constant..." Il gela sur place quand il entendit le bruyant déclic du verrou de la porte.

Non. Absolument non. Kanda venait juste de revenir, et ça ne lui avait pas pris très longtemps avant de remuer, et Link était encore en train de nettoyer ses blessures. Ils ne pouvaient pas être déjà là pour Kanda, et ils avaient perdu leur intérêt pour Link quelques semaines auparavant-

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Lavi était là.

Le cerveau de Link eut un court-circuit, brièvement. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Lavi était sale et battu, s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, avec un bleu dépassant de son cache-œil, et son bandeau manquait. Mais c'était Lavi, et il croisa le regard surpris de Link avant de sourire, fatigué, en haillons et heureux.

"Je vous tiens." dit le garçon d'une voix rauque, enrouée par ce que Link suspectait être des hurlements.

"Bookman Junior ?" il demanda, son esprit apathique luttant pour fonctionner.

"Vous avez l'air en sale état" dit Lavi plutôt que quelque chose d'utile, traversant la pièce avec un boitillement notable. Il s'effondra à côté de Kanda et claqua des doigts devant son visage pour attirer son attention, son inquiétude à moitié cachée. "Hé. Yuu. Allons-y, cet endroit empeste le Noah."

Kanda cligna des yeux aux doigts devant sa figure, et son regard remonta le bras de Lavi pour aller dans ses yeux. Il regarda pendant une minute, puis une lueur de reconnaissance brilla quelque part dans le bleu vide, avant de retourner au sol.

Link commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il doive utiliser des mesures drastiques, mais Kanda se releva lui-même sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. Lavi semblait content.

"Génial. Maintenant, Tyki et Road peuvent seulement nous acheter un peu de temps, et Papy est en train de chercher un moyen pour sortir-"

"Nous devons retrouver Allen et Johnny." interrompit Link, gardant tout de même cette information pour plus tard, quand il aura assez d'énergie pour réfléchir.

Lavi arrêta de parler, pris un moment pour comprendre, puis se mit à blanchir.

"Allen est ici ?"

"Et Johnny." confirma Link, jurant à cause du tremblement de ses mains et du trébuchement de ses pas alors qu'il suivait Kanda. Ses yeux retournèrent sur Lavi et se plissèrent, fronçant ses sourcils et déformant sa bouche. "Ce n'est pas ce qui t'a amené ici ?"

"Hein ?" Lavi, surpris, fit non de la tête, se dépêchant pour n'être qu'un demi-pas derrière Link. "Non, non. J'ai vu Kanda dans la... la salle. T'sais, celle avec le poteau." Il secoua sa main vaguement, comme si parler d'une salle avec un poteau de flagellation et une étagère de fouets et de bâtons était normal.

Link ne le remarqua pas, cependant, parce qu'il avait commencé à remarquer d'autres choses, choses qui ne pouvaient pas être attribuées au combat - le creux de ses joues, la sécheresse de ses lèvres, l'usure de ses vêtements, ses mains tremblantes et ses pas hésitants, assortis à ceux de Link.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais là." dit Link prudemment

"Hé bien, on est deux alors, deux-boutons."

Les deux continuèrent d'avancer, vagabondant après Kanda pendant quelques minutes dans le silence, avant que Lavi ne parle de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Yuu ? Il ne semble pas lui-même."

Link lécha ses lèvres soudainement sèches, sentant sans regarder la brûlure rigoureuse de l'unique œil vert inquiet de Lavi.

"Je crois... qu'il a découvert les limites de sa propre force." dit Link d'un coup, entendant son cœur battre à ses oreilles. "Il a peut-être été poussé trop loin."

Même sans regarder, Link pouvait sentir à quel point cela rendait Lavi perturbé, et intérieurement, il était d'accord.

"Oh."

Devant eux, Kanda, avec un instinct insondable, se tourna vivement vers une porte. Puis, ses dents dévoilées dans un grognement furieux, il commença à lutter avec le verrou, et Lavi se dépêcha d'avancer avant qu'il puisse faire trop de bruit.

Avant même que la porte ne soit entièrement ouverte, Kanda était à l'intérieur et Lavi s'était raidi. Link les rattrapa un instant après et, avec un sentiment de terreur, déplaça son regard de l'expression gelée de Lavi à la cellule.

Le sol, il nota, était aussi épais de sang que sa propre cellule l'avait été. Ça empestait, couvrant presque l'odeur distinctive de la décomposition.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Kanda était en train de donner des petits coups avec son doigt, durement, à Allen, et Allen, bien que clairement conscient de l'autre, était en train de l'ignorer résolument, murmurant dans l'oreille du corps encore reconnaissable de Johnny. Un sourire, doux et gentil, étirait ses lèvres, et ses yeux étaient clos, son visage strié de larmes, son front frôlant les cheveux de Johnny.

"Je pensais que j'apprendrais à me réveiller des cauchemars, mais c'était idiot. Tu ne pourras jamais te réveiller s'ils ne le veulent pas. Mais merci, Johnny. Tu as essayé vraiment très fort. Tu peux y aller et dormir maintenant. Je te ramènerai à la maison."

Oh.

* * *

 _Premier chapitre, fait ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me dépêtrer de l'anglais, et j'ai privilégié le sens des phrases au lieu de la traduction mot à mot, mais je suis sûre que mes phrases sont un peu maladroites de temps en temps. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je vais poster les chapitres, car je n'ai pas toujours le temps de tout faire, mais j'essayerai d'être la plus rapide possible ! Et évidemment, le meilleur soutien que vous pouvez m'envoyer est au travers des reviews et des favoris que vous mettez, donc n'hésitez pas ! Sur ce, je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	2. Second Dream

_Rebonjour tout le monde ! Comme prévu, voici la suite ! Finalement, je commence à prendre le coup, pour traduire, même si le dictionnaire anglais-français me file un coup de main de temps en temps ! Bref, je vais arrêter de retarder ce deuxième chapitre, donc bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Dgm est à Hoshino Katsura et l'intrigue est de liketolaugh._

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Second Dream**

"-et là l'apprenti Bookman s'est introduit dans notre cellule. Kanda a trouvé la cellule de Walker, et nous sommes sortis de là-bas."

"Les blessés ?"

"La capacité de Kanda de se régénérer a été presque usée complètement. C'est... difficile à juger, mais je crois que Walker est maintenant aveugle à son œil droit et sourd de son oreille gauche. Johnny est mort à un moment donné pendant notre détention. Et après, il y a le plus évident."

"Je... vois."

Allen leva les yeux de ses doigts pour voir la lumière se refléter dans les lunettes de Komui, puis il vit son expression inquiète et sourit pour le rassurer, même s'il ne semblait pas pouvoir tout à fait arrêter les larmes de couler de ses yeux.

Il sentait comme s'il était en train d'oublier quelque chose, cependant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié ?

Oh, bon. Il se rappellera une autre fois.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les papiers éparpillés sur le sol, et il sourit quand une brise errante les fit se disperser encore plus.

"Vous pensez qu'ils guériront ?"

"Yuu et le Moyashi, tu veux dire ? Parce que physiquement, je pense qu'ils seront bien. Autrement ? Trop tôt pour le dire avec certitude, je pense. Deux-boutons ?"

Le regard d'Allen dériva sur Kanda, le regardant avec fascination étirer et plier le tissu de son vêtement, alors que Kanda gigotait. Il leva ses yeux pour observer ceux de Kanda, et les trouva distants, une expression tendue. Allen ria. Kanda était toujours trop tendu.

"Pour Kanda, peut-être, si on a beaucoup de chance. Mais Walker... vous êtes au courant que Walker n'était pas le plus stable pour commencer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"...Ouais."

"...Secondairement, oui."

Allen entendit un coup à la porte et leva son regard au plafond, regardant les fissures. Comme une coquille d'œuf. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Qui est-ce ?"

La porte s'ouvrit. Allen trouva un insecte sur le plafond et sourit. Il aimait les araignées.

"Nous devons parler au Noah immédiatement."

"Hé bien, j'ai peur de vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de Noah ici, et vous devez partir."

"Vous savez de qui je parle, Chef Lee. Donnez-nous Allen Walker ou nous l'interrogerons ici. Il est vital que nous apprenions ce que nous pouvons à propos de la base ennemie."

Les yeux d'Allen tournèrent de l'autre côté et il rayonna quand il vit que Lavi le regardait, son œil luisant d'inquiétude. Lavi était idiot. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien ! Lavi regarda ailleurs.

"Écoutez, je ne sais pas si vous avez noté, mais le Moyashi n'est pas dans de bonnes conditions pour répondre à des questions maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me demander à moi ou à deux-boutons. On était là aussi."

"Non. Nous parlerons au Noah."

Lavi semblait en colère. Allen se renfrogna.

"Ça va, Lavi." il essaya de le rassurer. La grimace de Lavi se renforça.

"Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu saches de quoi tu parles."

"Il a dit que ça allait. Nous allons lui parler, que vous l'aimiez ou non, Bookman. Laissez-moi passer."

Lavi se leva et bougea ailleurs, et Allen soupira. Bon, Lavi en avait le droit, il supposait, mais Allen aurait souhaité qu'il ne reste pas loin.

Oh, attendez. Il était encore dans la pièce. Allen sourit.

Il y avait deux gens en plus maintenant, mais avec des expressions sévères et impardonnables, à peine visible derrière leurs voiles. Il sourit poliment.

"Bonjour." leur dit-il

Link avait l'air inquiet. Beaucoup de gens avaient l'air inquiets aujourd'hui, nota Allen. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Noah."

Le regard d'Allen dériva autre part d'eux, puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas s'adresser à lui. Il trouva Kanda, jetant un regard noir au plafond suspicieusement. C'était bien de voir Kanda, et il n'était blessé qu'un petit peu.

"Noah ! Regarde-moi !"

"Il n'est pas dans son état naturel. Il n'a probablement même pas réalisé que vous êtes en train de lui parler - il a un nom, vous savez."

"Bien. Allen."

Allen sursauta quand il entendit son nom, et regarda dans la direction d'un air interrogatif. "Oui ?"

"Nous avons besoin de parler avec vous à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la base des Noahs. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien."

Allen fronça des sourcils. Dans... la base des Noahs ? Pourquoi ? Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en souvenir.

"Combien de Noahs étaient là ?"

Com... bien ? Il n'avait pas... Noah ? Ça semblait familier...

"Est-ce qu'il y avait des points faibles ?"

Points faibles ? Non, non. Pierre de partout. Rien d'autre que de la pierre. Pierre, pierre, sang et bois et brusquerie. Allen commença à se tortiller sous l'inconfort, ses joues rouges de sa tristesse, remuant.

"Noah ! As-tu parlé à l'un de tes camarades Noah pendant que tu étais là-bas ?"

Parler ? Leur parler ? Leur a-t-il parlé ?

Pourquoi ils lui demandaient ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore en train de lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

"As-tu vu le Comte Millénaire ? Dis-nous !"

Le... le Comte Millénaire ? C'est ce qu'il avait oublié. Quelque chose à propos du Comte...

Le Comte, il avait- et il était... Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent dans l'horreur. Non. Non, ça avait été un rêve, ça devait être un rêve, c'était juste un rêve ! Non !

"Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas ce que vous lui faites ?"

"Comment est mort ton ami ? Est-ce que tu l'as tué ?"

C'est vrai, c'est vrai, le Comte était- puis Mana avait-

Allen cria. Il cria si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus rien entendre, pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, pouvait pas entendre ses pensées dans sa tête, ou Mana- ou Johnny- il ne pouvait pas entendre, il continua de crier, il couvrit ses oreilles, non, il ne voulait pas-

Soudainement, il était entouré par quelque chose. Son visage était pressé contre un torse, ses oreilles couvertes par d'autres mains que les siennes, et finalement, les cris d'Allen, rauques et terrifiés, ralentirent jusqu'à stopper, et il haleta, son visage rouge et à bout de souffle, gémissant encore silencieusement.

"Oh, mon Dieu."

"Allen ? Tu vas bien, mon vieux ?... Ah ! Yuu ! Ok, ça va, ok !"

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Oh. Kanda était en train de le tenir. C'était nouveau. Il était en train de foudroyer tout le monde du regard, qui paraissaient pâles et alarmés. Ce n'était pas ça. Un son de grondement roula dans l'air, depuis quelque part à côté de son oreille.

Il leur sourit faiblement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Allen allait bien.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air convaincus, par contre. C'était dommage.

Sa gorge lui semblait irritée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ah, oui, il était en train de crier. Pourquoi criait-il ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Oh, bon. Il s'en rappellera probablement une autre fois.

"Oh, mon Dieu, aie _pitié_."

Allen rigola. Dieu, avoir de la pitié. C'était une blague très drôle. Il devrait s'en souvenir.

* * *

 _Et voilà, deuxième chapitre, check ! Hé hé, on sent bien que ça tourne pas rond là, c'est ce que j'ai adoré dans l'histoire originale ! Et j'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour souhaiter en même temps UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à ma meilleure amie, appelée sur FFnet "Artemis042". D'ailleurs, le mien était hier, belle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, comme un peu de pub ne fait jamais de mal, allez voir sa fic "Lost Paradise", elle est géniale ! Pas finie, certes, et les updates sont un peu longues, mais l'histoire vaut le coup (dixit celle qui connait toute la trame, en fait. Niark niark !) Bref, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, et comme d'habitude (y'a t-il des habitués ? Je ne suis même pas sûre...), n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour donner votre avis, et SURTOUT réchauffer le petit cœur solitaire de cette pauvre auteure abandonnée... Snif. En tout cas, on se retrouvera (j'espère !) au prochain chapitre !_


	3. Third Dream

_Re-bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le tant attendu troisième chapitre de Sweet Dreams ! Pas de changements, l'histoire appartient toujours à liketolaugh et l'univers à Hoshino Katsura, mais la traduction s'est belle et bien faite par moi ! Youhou, j'ai fait quelque chose ! Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Third Dream**

Il se réveilla et il ne savait pas où il était. Il était à l'intérieur, il n'était jamais à l'intérieur, comment il était à l'intérieur, pourquoi ?

Le lit était moelleux, mais il avait besoin de partir, il était possible qu'il soit vu par qui que ce soit qui vivait ici. Il roula hors du lit, trébucha jusqu'à la porte puis l'ouvrit, mais ça ne menait pas dehors.

Il gémit de peur et espéra que personne ne le voie pendant qu'il cherchait le chemin de la sortie, et il se dépêcha à travers le hall, agrippant son bras gauche contre son corps.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux dilatés et effrayés, et un instant après il rentra dans quelqu'un, qui tendit les bras et l'attrapa alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Sa tête fit un mouvement brusque en arrière puis il tressaillit, son cœur semblant s'arrêter.

Un homme avec des cheveux blonds en tresse était en train de froncer des sourcils, le tenant par les épaules. Il essaya de se dégager, mais l'homme ne le lâcha pas, et un son terrifié fut émis difficilement de sa gorge.

"Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il secoua sa tête, fermant ses yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il se passait et il continua de lutter. "Non, non, laissez-moi, laissez-moi !"

L'homme le lâcha abruptement, et il se retourna et fuit. L'homme lui courut après. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il courut dans la mauvaise direction, complètement la mauvaise direction, car maintenant il y avait plusieurs personnes dans le hall, une fille avec des cheveux verts, un garçon roux et un autre bleu sombre. Il dérapa pour s'arrêter et gela. Peut-être que s'il ne bougeait pas, ils ne se mettraient pas en colère.

Stupide. Ça ne marchait jamais.

"Allen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Il y a eu quelque chose, Moyashi ?"

Il couina, la fille et le roux commençaient à venir vers lui. Non, non... Mais l'homme blond était derrière lui. Il devait sortir, il devait _sortir_ !

Il fonça, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et passa entre les deux, puis continua à courir.

Il entendit des éclats de voix. Il devait courir, ils allaient le rattraper, ils allaient le rattraper ! Il était désolé, il était désolé !

Là ! Il pouvait rentrer là, et ils ne pourraient pas le rattraper, et peut-être qu'ils iront ailleurs, et puis il pourra sortir.

Il se pressa dans le coin, protégé par quelques cartons qui le garderaient à l'abri de leurs regards, s'il les avait amenés jusqu'ici, comme- oui. Il tourna à moitié pour jeter un coup d'œil, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes de frayeur, ses bras autour de lui comme s'ils pouvaient le protéger.

Non ! Le roux et la fille étaient là, regardant autour de la pièce. L'homme blond suivit quelques minutes plus tard, sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne regardait pas vraiment, juste fixant le mur, mais les autres si.

L'homme blond ferma la porte.

"Comme ça, nous saurons s'il part pendant qu'on ne regarde pas."

"Ok... Lavi, tu es sûr qu'il est ici ?"

"Définitivement sûr ! Et regarde tout ça - pleins d'endroits pour se cacher."

Il recula et se pressa plus loin dans le coin. Les larmes commençaient à descendre de ses joues. Ils le voulaient tellement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était à l'intérieur ? Il était désolé ! Il ne savait comment il était venu ici !

Il voulait partir.

"Je veux dire, on peut le trouver, même si ça prendra un peu de temps. Mais, vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que ça donne du bien. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il nous ait reconnus."

"Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave."

"...Moi non plus. Allen ! Allen ? On ne veut pas te faire du mal, promis. Peux-tu juste venir nous parler ?"

"Penses-tu vraiment que ça va marcher, Bookman Junior ?"

"Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? Allez, Moyashi. Je ne te ferai jamais du mal. Je le jure sur ma vie, ok ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait erré plus près de lui, et il regarda dans sa cachette, le trouvant facilement et le fixant, avec presque rien dans ce regard.

Mais il ne fit pas un mouvement pour venir.

"Oh, allez, Moyashi ! On a de la nourriture ! Des Dangos ! Un steak ! Des patates !"

"Lavi !"

"Tu as de meilleures idées ?"

"Bookman Junior. Je crois que Kanda l'a trouvé."

"Quoi ? Oh ! Génial !"

Le roux vint et il recula, tremblant. Oh, s'il vous plaît, non... Il voulait juste partir, pitié...

"Hey, Allen. Tu peux sortir pour nous ? Je te promets que tout ira bien."

Il tressaillit encore, et un grognement s'échappa dans l'air. L'homme aux cheveux bleus était en train de lancer un regard noir au roux, qui s'éloigna un peu de lui, son œil vert vacillant avec quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lire.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus savait où il était avant. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Et le roux ne semblait pas faire de mouvement pour ça, non plus. La fille et le blond étaient juste restés en arrière, et ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants.

Il s'autorisa un petit peu d'espoir, et avança à quatre pattes, poussant les cartons de nouveau sur le côté, lentement et timidement. Le roux sourit, tendant une main d'un air engageant, son œil vert assombri avec quelque chose qui n'était pas de la colère et n'était pas de la malveillance.

"Oui, c'est ça, Allen. On va aller chercher un peu de nourriture, ok ? Tout ira bien."

La voix du roux se brisa sur les quelques derniers mots. Il se demanda pourquoi ils l'appelaient Allen.

Le matin suivant, Allen se réveilla. Il roula de son lit et s'assit, se sentant hébété et confus. Son regard dériva sur le sol, trouvant un lot de pieds de chaise, et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Link.

Link semblait inquiet. Allen lui sourit. Link s'inquiétait trop.

"Allen ? Tu vas bien ?"

Oui, exactement comme ça. Allen hocha de la tête. Link avait compris maintenant. Allen allait bien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?"

Allen y réfléchit un peu, puis il fronça des sourcils. Il ne se rappelait rien d'hier. Link était en train de froncer des sourcils. Il avait encore l'air inquiet, malgré les garanties d'Allen.

"Tu n'étais pas en train d'agir comme toi-même. Tu ne semblais pas nous reconnaître."

... Ne les reconnaissait pas ? Oh. Vraiment ?

Allen laissa son regard dériver autre part que de Link, et il atterrit sur la porte. La poignée semblait brillante, il nota. Mais un peu sale. Il se demanda pourquoi.

"Mana faisait ça de temps en temps." dit-il vaguement, se souvenant que Link attendait encore une réponse. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Mana, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Quelque chose d'important. Il a dû oublier, par contre. Il aurait souhaité qu'il s'en rappelle, mais penser à Mana faisait trop mal pour essayer de s'en souvenir.

"Il est devenu fou, aussi." ajouta Allen

Parce qu'Allen connaissait la folie. Il avait passé trois ans à lui parler tout le temps. Là, c'était comme accueillir une vieille amie de retour.

Allen savait qu'il était fou, aussi.

* * *

 _Voili-voilou ! ~ Je sais, les chapitres semblent courts, mais je n'y peux rien ! Après tout, l'histoire originale fait seulement 14 k mots, donc c'est moyen, on va dire. Ah ! J'ai oublié de préciser, pour ceux qui ne connaissent vraiment rien en anglais : le titre signifie "Doux rêve", et chaque chapitre s'appelle "Premier rêve", "Deuxième rêve", ... jusqu'à "Dernier rêve". Je n'ai pas voulu traduire le titre et les chapitres, parce que cela me semblait mieux comme ça, plus proche de la fic d'origine... Donc voilà ! BREF, n'hésitez pas à mettre la ptite review (oui, ça existe ! C'est ce fabuleux petit bouton tout en bas de la page... Si si, je vous assure !). Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	4. Fourth Dream

_Hello lero ! ~ Oui, je sais c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise chez moi de saluer les gens comme ça avec une voix suraiguë... Bref, voici le 4e épisode, tant attendu, de Sweet Dreams ! Je ne suis toujours pas millionnaire, donc je n'ai pas pu racheter ni l'histoire à liketolaugh, ni l'univers à Hoshino Katsura... Quelqu'un veut bien me faire une petite avance ? Bon, je vais arrêter ça et vous laisser profiter de ce 4e rêve... Surtout qu'il y a une chance sur deux que vous lisiez l'en-tête... BREF, enjoy ! ~_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Fourth Dream**

Allen était dans un train. Le paysage défilait derrière la fenêtre, et il regarda dehors attentivement.

"Ceci est une très mauvaise idée."

Le regard d'Allen dériva de la fenêtre et resta sur le front de Link. Il était ridé. Il ria ; ça avait un air très drôle.

Le son d'un grognement s'éleva dans le compartiment. Allen tapota le genou de Kanda distraitement. Le bruit s'arrêta, mais Kanda était encore tendu. Avec effort, Allen traîna ses yeux sur Kanda, qui fixait le plafond, jetant un regard noir au vide. Il avait l'air agité. Allen ria. Kanda ne réagit pas.

Allen laissa son regard dériver de nouveau vers la fenêtre et il sursauta ; les champs avaient disparu il y avait maintenant un édifice en pierre.

Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait et décida de se lever pour demander à quelqu'un. Il se mit debout et commença à bouger en direction de la porte.

"Allen, assied-toi."

Allen se retourna et envoya à Link un regard décontenancé. Il regarda derrière sévèrement, et Allen poussa un soupir fatigué avant de retourner s'asseoir, regardant encore à la fenêtre. Il y avait un édifice de pierre. C'était beau.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi ils ont pensé que ça pouvait être possiblement une bonne idée. Tout va aller de travers, et je ne pourrais rien y faire."

Allen ria. Link était drôle.

"Nous irons bien, Link." le rassura-t-il. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas quand les gens s'inquiétaient. "On a fait ça plein de fois."

"Je sais, Allen. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis inquiet."

Allen le savait. Allen ria. Link était encore idiot.

Beaucoup de choses s'en vont quand on devient fou, mais le besoin de se battre n'en faisait pas partie.

Le train s'arrêta, et Link se leva et partit, donnant à Allen un regard chargé d'attente. Allen se leva, oublia ce qu'il était supposé faire, erra dans les alentours en formant un petit cercle avant de repérer Kanda, le tira debout avec une main sur son poignet et ria à son air renfrogné. Kanda était grincheux, mais il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Kanda avait été là, aussi. Quand...

Tiens. Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

Il haussa des épaules et alla vers la porte, et Kanda suivit à contrecœur, regardant le sol en fronçant des sourcils.

Link était en train de les attendre, et il fronça des sourcils quand il repéra Allen et Kanda, mais il soupira, agrippa l'épaule d'Allen et le guida hors du train. Kanda suivit, grognant aléatoirement à des passants, ses yeux bougeant dans tous les sens mais ne regardant pas vraiment à quoi que ce soit.

"Rappelez-vous que vous êtes en mission. Il n'y a pas d'humain ici à part vous deux et moi. ...Soyez prudents."

Allen s'arrêta. Son œil lui faisait mal. Celui maudit.

Il s'activa. Son souffle se coupa.

Akuma.

Crown Clown se réveilla. Allen se tendit. Des bandes d'un blanc propre de Clown Belt s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres, afin de l'aider. Il bougea.

Son bras avait disparu, mais il avait son épée. Il la balança, et les gens se brisèrent. Il haleta, les yeux écarquillés, non pas de l'effort physique mais de la panique et du désespoir.

Non. Il y en avait trop. Ils étaient partout. Allen détestait ça. Les pleurs. Les cris. La menace imminente de la mort et de la douleur. Ses amis. Ses amis ! S'il vous plaît, non !

Une balle atteignit son bras. Une lumière verte flamboya derrière ses yeux, et l'infection naissante mourut. Allen le remarqua à peine. Il y avait une âme en train de hurler devant lui, et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il se déchaîna et les cris prirent fin.

"Non, Walker ! Tu es en train de foncer tout droit dans eux !"

Du bleu marine se précipita devant lui, et toute une ligne d'âmes hurlantes s'estompèrent. Les yeux de Kanda étaient dilatés et sauvages, ses dents dévoilées. De manière bestiale.

Allen tourna, et Crown Clown tourna, il était difficile de dire la différence. De l'huile d'Akuma vola dans l'air, et des mots suivirent, mais Allen n'en entendit pas un.

Il y avait trop d'Akumas.

Et ils avaient tous besoin de mourir.

C'était un peu plus difficile de bouger. Son corps lui faisait mal. Crown Clown l'aidait encore un peu plus, l'encourageant à continuer, à détruire plus d'Akumas, plus d'âmes. Il bougea plus rapidement, son expression bouche bée changeant pour former un grognement effrayé, un qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis son enfance, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il était trempé de rouge poisseux et de noir glissant. Sa vision flouta, apparaissant et diminuant en fondu, et au-delà de l'akuma, il y avait seulement du violet, rigolant, douloureux violet, sombre sur les bords et hantant son esprit.

C'était dur de respirer et il était nauséeux. Il fut jeté au sol et dans les murs et les gens se brisèrent et les âmes s'enfuirent et le Comte ria. Il y avait quelque chose à propos du Comte. Quelque chose à propos du Comte...

"Allen ! Stop !"

Allen gela, comme un enfant pris en faute. Même son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Link le dépassa puis se tourna pour lui faire face, sa respiration légèrement laborieuse, cheveux et vêtements humides avec l'huile d'Akuma, la peau tachée mais pas trempée comme Allen. Allen le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, son souffle erratique et sa main trop serrée sur son épée.

Link ? Link. C'est vrai. Ok. Ok.

"Les Akumas sont morts. Regarde."

Allen regarda.

Les immeubles étaient cassés. Il pouvait voir des fissures. Il se rappela en avoir fait quelques-unes.

Kanda était en train de tournoyer autour, dévoilant ses dents à chaque mouvement, ses mains tellement serrées sur Mugen qu'elles étaient en train de trembler. C'était bien de voir Kanda.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'Akuma.

Oh.

"Oh." il répéta à voix haute, doucement.

Link prit une longue, profonde respiration, sonnant comme s'il en avait besoin autant qu'Allen. (Allen ne semblait pas vraiment y parvenir, cependant.)

"Allons chercher Kanda. On retourne à la gare."

"Ok." répéta Allen calmement, sa tête baissée, ses épaules voûtées.

Crown Clown se rendormit. La sensation de sa cape lui manquait, le poids de son épée, mais il ne pouvait pas les garder éveillés pour toujours.

Il joignit Kanda, Kanda le menaça avec son épée, ses yeux grands ouverts, et Allen la poussa gentiment sur le côté, agrippa son poignet, et le tira jusqu'à la gare. Kanda lui obéit avec rien d'autre qu'un regard noir.

Kanda était idiot. Des fois, il oubliait qu'il n'était plus attaché, et qu'il pouvait faire des choses maintenant

Quand ils arrivèrent, Link était en train de s'asseoir, sa tête dans ses mains, respirant difficilement. Allen s'assied à côté de lui, se roula en boule, et commença à fredonner, son front appuyé contre ses genoux.

Il se demanda d'où il connaissait cette chanson. Ça lui rappelait Mana.

Link ria. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, cependant.

Mais quand même. Ça lui rappelait Mana.

Quelque chose à propos de Mana...

Quelque chose à propos du frère de Mana, aussi... À propos de Neah...

* * *

 _Quatrième chapitre, terminé ! Alors ? Comment vous trouvez l'histoire, jusque-là ? Je me rappelle, quand j'avais fini de lire l'histoire, je m'étais dit : mais comment ils ont fait ? Ils sont "conscients" la moitié du temps, et l'autre, c'est le flou total ! Bon, je ne vais pas non plus dévoiler la fin, et je suis sûre que vous me comprendrez quand vous l'aurez lue. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas la petite review encourageante ! Surtout que ce chapitre a été traduit entre 21h et 0h, alors que je me levais à 5h30 le lendemain... oui, tout ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête, je viens bientôt rejoindre le club de mes exorcistes préférés ! Bref, j'espère qu'on se reverra pour le prochain chapitre ! Bye ! ~_


	5. Fifth Dream

_Oui, je sais que même si je n'ai jamais de date précise de publication, je suis un peu en retard pour celui-là... Et maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'aimerai pouvoir dire que je publierai plus souvent, mais mes profs m'ont laissé une TONNE de devoirs, et mes occupations extérieures (ex=le boulot) le sont encore plus pendant les vacances. Donc ce n'est même plus des vacances en fin de compte. Mais bref, bon chapitre 5 ! ~_

 _Disclaimer :_ _l'intrigue appartient à liketolaugh et l'univers à Hoshino Katsura._

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Fifth Dream**

Ils arrivèrent au QG, et Allen rayonna.

Puis ils allèrent à l'intérieur.

Il y avait des fissures dans les murs, nota Allen. Et des pierres sur le sol. Des pièces manquantes dans le plafond. C'était étrange. Il se demanda combien de gens avaient été jetés dessus. Et comment ces gens en étaient sortis.

Il y avait des taches rouges sur le sol et sur les murs. Il y en avait une sur le plafond, aussi, et il ria. Il se demanda comment elle était arrivée ici.

Allen vit des gens par terre. Il se demanda s'ils s'étaient endormis, ou si ils s'étaient réveillés. C'était difficile de dire la différence.

Kanda était en train de fixer une personne en particulier, fronçant des sourcils. Puis son regard parcourut les fissures dans les murs, puis une tache par terre, puis un autre corps. Il n'y avait pas de compréhension dans ses yeux. Allen était content. Kanda ne voudrait pas savoir, de toute façon.

Link savait, par contre. Sa bouche se tordait, ses dents grinçant alors qu'il regardait autour, la tension le faisant presque vibrer.

"Allen ! Kanda ! Link ! Oh, merci mon Dieu !"

Allen regarda dans la direction, inclinant sa tête. Lenalee était en train de se dépêcher vers eux, des larmes dans les yeux, courant avec des pieds nus qui semblaient à vifs et couverts de sang. Puis elle se jeta à tout vitesse dans ses bras, le serrant fort, et après un moment, il la retint un peu à distance.

"J'étais tellement inquiète, Allen !"

Lenalee le lâcha, et bougea pour serrer dans ses bras Kanda, qui regarda d'un air vide, puis Link, qui sembla aussi confus que Kanda.

"Avec tout ce qui- J'ai pensé... Bref, je suis heureuse que vous soyez revenus sans blessure."

"Mademoiselle Lee, que s'est-il passé ici ?"

Lenalee ria au travers des larmes, tremblant violemment. Allen s'inquiéta.

"Une attaque des Noahs. Je- On les a eus, mais on n'a pas encore compté les blessés, et j'ai vu Krory... Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de qui est vraiment mort."

"Je comprends. Votre frère ?"

"Komui va bien. Je... je m'en suis assurée."

"Je suis sûr que vous avez fait de votre mieux, Lenalee. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez capable de quoi que ce soit de moins."

Lenalee semblait abattue. Allen se rapprocha, la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et murmura dans son oreille de façon rassurante.

"On fait tous de notre mieux, Lenalee. Toi, moi, Kanda et tout le monde. On n'en sortira peut-être pas bien- mais nous faisons en sorte que le reste du monde le soit."

Lenalee laissa échapper un demi-sanglot silencieux. "Mais je veux que mes amis aillent bien, Allen." dit-elle avec désespoir. "Je veux que tu ailles bien, et Kanda, et Lavi..."

Allen sourit, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir depuis cette position. Lenalee avait toujours pris soin de tout le monde. C'était ce qu'il préférait chez elle. Et elle était tellement _têtue_.

Il ne dit rien, cependant, car c'était juste un rêve, elle le savait et il le savait, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait le dire à voix haute.

"Lenalee !"

Lenalee s'extraya et tourna pour faire face à son frère, avec un air brave. Allen sourit.

Oh. Il y avait Komui, pâle mais sérieux à mort. Au lieu de seulement mort, ce qui était bien. Lenalee aurait été tellement triste.

Allen laissa son regard errer sur le hall. Certains corps étaient à moitié mangés, il nota. Bizarre. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux rouges comme il avait autrefois, et il sourit faiblement.

"Lenalee, Marie et Miranda ne sont pas revenus de leur mission. Je déteste te demander ça, mais peux-tu… ?"

"Bien sûr, grand frère. Ce n'était pas très loin, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux y aller en volant."

"Oui. Merci, Lenalee."

"Quand tu veux."

La voix de Lenalee trembla, nota Allen, et il la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle lui donna un sourire rassurant, et il lui sourit en retour, puis elle partit.

Link apparut derrière Allen, qui fut surpris. Il avait oublié que Link était là.

Pas Kanda, par contre. Kanda était appuyé contre un mur et fixait la tache rouge à ses pieds. Allen ne perdait jamais de vue Kanda.

"Bien, Allen. Allons voir quels dommages ont été fait."

Allen hocha de la tête distraitement.

Il y avait des fissures sur les murs, le sol et les gens. Il y avait des gros morceaux manquants dans les murs et le plafond, étendus tout autour par terre.

Il pourrait parier qu'il y avait des gens manquants, aussi. L'évidence était partout sur le sol.

Quand Lenalee revint, seule Miranda était avec elle.

Lenalee était en train de la porter, nota Allen, et Miranda, pleine de sang et blessée, était en train de regarder dans le vide, complètement vierge d'expression et ne réagissant pas.

Oh. Miranda s'était réveillée aussi, alors. Ou s'était endormie. Il savait qu'il y avait une différence, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler.

Lenalee était en train de trembler, et pleurer, et elle continuait de faire non de la tête aux cris alors qu'elle était pressée par des gens anxieux, qui prirent Miranda pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Allen s'approcha, toucha son épaule et inclina sa tête sur le côté par inquiétude. Il leva sa tête pour qu'il voit ses yeux, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, et elle ria.

Elle pleurait et elle riait et elle tremblait, secouant sa tête en avant et en arrière contre son torse.

"Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne peux pas y croire. Même quand vous êtes encore en vie, je continue... juste... à vous perdre ! Je veux juste-"

Elle était en train de rire très fort, nota Allen affectueusement, tapant doucement dans son dos. Riant et pleurant.

"Elle ne m'a pas reconnue, Allen ! Et il était sur elle depuis des heures, mort- Et elle- Allen-"

Et maintenant elle était juste en train de pleurer. Allen soupira, mais continua de frotter dans son dos.

Lenalee n'allait pas être bien, il réalisa. Mais elle sera en bonne compagnie. Et Komui prendra soin d'elle.

Quand Komui les retrouva, Allen leva sa tête vers lui pour le regarder, et lui offrit un faible sourire, parce que Komui semblait vraiment inquiet.

Komui semblait juste anéanti, cependant. C'était triste.

Probablement pas faux, néanmoins. Il aimait beaucoup Lenalee.

Mana l'avait aimé autant, aussi. Mais pas autant qu'il avait aimé son petit frère. C'était triste, aussi, mais ça allait. Il le savait.

C'était stupide de pleurer pour ça.

* * *

 _Cinquième chapitre, enfin ! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que Allen voulait dire par "s'endormir" et "se réveiller", et j'ai finalement compris en traduisant... Comme Allen se croit dans un rêve, pour en sortir il faut se réveiller. Mais à l'intérieur, ça ressemble comme si cette personne s'endormait. Ou mourrait, plus précisément. Donc voilà, fini le 5e chapitre, et j'espère être plus rapide pour le 6e ! N'hésitez pas à dire dans une review si vous avez aimé ou pas, ou si quelque chose vous dérange dans ma traduction ! (Y'a de fortes chances, vu que c'est ma première...) Bref, bye !_


	6. Sixth Dream

_Hello tout le monde ! OUI, je suis de retour ! Bon, je n'étais jamais vraiment partie, mais je me suis faite envahir par les devoirs, le boulot... Donc oui, j'ai un_ _léger_ _retard, mais rien de grave, hein ? Et puis ce chapitre est le plus long de toute l'histoire, donc vous me pardonnez ? Et si y'en a encore qui boudent, et bah j'avais prévenu que cette fic ne serait pas publiée régulièrement ! Si si, regardez dans un des chapitres précédents, je l'ai dit ! Bref, vous avez assez attendu comme ça j'imagine, donc place au chapitre ! Ah, et je suis vraiment obligée de le dire à chaque fois ? Bon. L'intrigue appartient à liketolaugh et l'univers à Hoshino Katsura. C'est bon, on peut y aller ? Alors, go !_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Sixth Dream**

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon apprenti, bordel ?"_

Il y avait une main dans le dos d'Allen. Il était en train de trembler, secouant sa tête, les larmes se déversant de son visage alors que son souffle se coupa sous la peur, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste protecteur. Non. Non, non, non, non, non.

"Général Cross-"

"Non, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Allen, _bordel de merde_ ?!"

Link semblait un peu alarmé. Allen laissa échapper un petit gémissement et tourna sa tête autre part, dans la main de Lavi, qui était en train de caresser ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos.

"Allez, Allen, calme-toi, mon pote, personne ne va te faire mal, tu vas bien..."

Lavi semblait souvent triste quand il parlait à Allen maintenant. Allen pouvait imaginer l'expression inquiète sur son visage, et il le verrait s'il levait la tête, mais non. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas !

"Général Cross, je dois vous demander de vous calmer. Vous faites peur à Allen, et si ça empire vraiment, il va se mettre à hurler."

Il y eut un bruit sourd et un soupir, lourd et irrité. Allen gémit encore mais ouvrit ses yeux pour fixer Lavi, qui le fixait à son tour, son œil vert assombri de nouveau.

La pièce était complètement démolie. Il y avait des pierres effritées de partout. Miranda était assise et fixait la table, et Lenalee tressaillit, des larmes courant le long de son visage et de la terreur dans ses yeux. Kanda, se contractant pour son épée, jeta un regard noir à l'homme avec des longs cheveux rouges, qui-

Allen ferma ses yeux de nouveau, et un gémissement aigu sortit de sa gorge. La main de Lavi revint, les doigts dans ses cheveux. La sensation était bien, et la respiration d'Allen se calma un peu. Lavi était gentil avec lui. Lavi avait toujours été gentil avec lui.

"Je suis parti pour _une année_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?"

"Les Noahs sont arrivés. Il est incertain de ce qu'ils ont fait, mais Allen ne peut pas supporter une réflexion rapprochée du Comte Millénaire ou du Quatorzième, et le Quatorzième ne semble plus être présent."

"Général Cross, avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il pourrait s'être passé ?"

"Merde, je ne vous dirais pas. Mais ouais. Je pense que je sais un peu. J'aurai dû deviner."

Il y eut un grognement. Allen grimaça et couvrit ses oreilles, tremblant. Maître était mort. Son maître était _mort_ , et _il ne reviendra pas ! Il ne reviendra jamais !_ Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, ça ne… ça ne marchait pas comme ça…

"Vous savez, j'ai passé une satanée tonne de temps à faire en sorte que le petit idiot ne finisse pas comme son père. Pris _toutes_ les mesures auxquelles je pouvais penser. Seul le Vatican peut défaire tout ça en une année."

"Nous savons tous à quel point vous détestez le Vatican, Cross. Savez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait aider ?"

"On est en train de devenir un peu désespérés, là."

Allen avait oublié que Reever était là. Que c'était stupide de sa part. Sa respiration était régulière et lente maintenant, mais il ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir ses yeux. Il était en train de rêver, et ses rêves devenaient toujours des cauchemars. Cauchemars...

Peut-être la berceuse...

Il fredonna doucement, sous son souffle, un air qu'il se rappelait de... quelque part. Il entendit un juron et s'arrêta pour rire un peu ; Reever réagissait excessivement pour les choses les plus drôles.

" _Merde_ , euh, Lavi, peux-tu- ?"

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Hé, Allen, ça te dit d'aller aider Lenalee ?"

Allen ouvrit ses yeux. La fenêtre était fêlée, mais le soleil brillait dehors. Les fêlures lui rappelaient les fissures sur les murs. Il regarda Lavi, qui le regardait un peu désespérément, et puis Lenalee, qui tremblait et couvrait ses oreilles, pleurant et se recroquevillant.

Il hocha de la tête, son visage devenant soucieux et son fredonnement disparaissant au fond de sa gorge. Il entendit plusieurs soupirs de soulagement, et se décala pour s'asseoir à côté de Lenalee, posant une main gantée sur son épaule. Elle s'éloigna violemment dans un gémissement terrifié. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et violets, si violets qu'Allen pouvait se noyer dedans, se noyer et se rappeler de papillons et d'une pression et d'une main autour de son cœur.

Mais à la place, il s'avança et la serra dans ses bras, et elle tressaillit, gémit, se débattit, et il murmura dans son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, pleurant contre lui, toujours tremblante.

"Veux pas... veux pas..."

Lenalee était effrayée. Elle était effrayée de tout perdre à nouveau. Allen murmura des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus aussi effrayée, mais il savait que rien ne pouvait vraiment apaiser cette peur, parce que, voilà.

Elle était en quelque sorte en train de le faire. De tout perdre, il voulait dire. Parce que ses amis étaient tout pour elle, et ils étaient en train de tomber en pièces tout autour d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Quelle partie ?"

Reever semblait amer. Il ne devrait pas sembler amer. Allen était soucieux, mais Lenalee avait plus besoin de lui maintenant. Il parlera à Reever plus tard.

"Le _fredonnement_. Vrai, c'est _sa_ chanson, mais qu'est-ce qui était si mauvais à propos de ça ?"

"Allen ne fredonne cette mélodie que quand il se sent vraiment mal. Si on le laisse comme ça trop longtemps, il commence à crier."

"Ouais. Et une fois qu'Allen se met à crier, _tout_ part en bordel. La seule qui ne réagit pas est Miranda. Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de faire descendre une Lenalee terrifiée du toit ? Ce n'est pas simple."

" _Merde_. C'est un asile pour fous. Littéralement."

"S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas ça."

Link semblait peiné. Allen frotta le dos de Lenalee, et elle s'arrêta de pleurer, mais continua de trembler contre lui, secouant sa tête, les yeux fermés par la peur.

"Non, je suis désolée, je ferai n'importe quoi..."

 _Marchander ne marche jamais, Lenalee._ Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait vu.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?"

Allen leva les yeux et sourit en guise de salut épuisé. Komui semblait inquiet ; il l'était toujours ces derniers temps. Ses yeux trouvèrent Lenalee et devinrent tristes, et Allen laissa son sourire disparaître. Rien ne pourrait réconforter Komui, il savait. Rien d'autre que Lenalee qui aille mieux.

Et Lenalee n'allait pas aller mieux.

"Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre, Chef. Allen s'occupe bien de Lenalee, si vous étiez inquiet à propos de ça. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Allen aie vraiment pris en compte l'existence de Cross pour l'instant, néanmoins."

"Il a une bonne raison."

Komui semblait triste de nouveau. Allen soupira avec résignation.

"Est-ce que vous avez informé le Général Cross de la situation jusque-là ?"

"Il a _plus_ ?"

"Pas encore."

Allen laissa son regard dériver de nouveau. Il y avait de longues tables, à moitié remplies, dispersées dans la pièce en pierre craquée. Des gens dans des manteaux brun clair les fixaient et chuchotaient jusqu'à ce que Reever les fusille du regard durement, puis ils stoppèrent. Un homme avec des tresses roses croisa son regard et lui offrit un sourire triste ; Jerry. Allen lui sourit en retour et laissa son regard se baisser. Il voulait compter les fissures sur le sol, mais il y en avait trop. Quelques-unes avaient du sang dedans.

"Plusieurs Noahs ont été tués, mais comme vous pouvez voir, on a subi... de lourdes pertes."

" _Lourdes pertes ?_ Je crois que tu comprends peu, là, CROW."

Link semblait frustré. Allen lui envoya un regard soucieux, puis il laissa son regard dériver autre part. Lavi était en train d'essayer de persuader Kanda de manger un peu de sa nourriture, jusque-là ignorée. Kanda ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarquée. Allen attira l'attention de Kanda avec une main sur son poignet et hocha la tête vers la nourriture, faisant que Kanda finalement la remarqua et la mangea. Lavi lui donna un sourire de gratitude, et Allen sourit brillamment en retour.

Il ne voulait pas parler, cependant. Il ne pouvait pas penser à un seul mot. Il ferait cette part plus tard.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que nous gagnerons, Général. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre... nous approchons de la fin."

"Est-ce qu'Allen sait au moins qu'il a tué Tyki ?"

La tête d'Allen se relava d'un coup, les yeux ronds.

Tué... Tyki ? Tyki.

Tyki avec le sourire sournois, Tyki avec les yeux écarquillés, la bouche en sang, Tyki déchiqueté, terreur et peur et sang et-

Le visage d'Allen se tordit, et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et il cria.

Des mains prirent ses épaules et Lenalee se dégagea violemment, et Allen secoua sa tête, _Tyki avec sa main autour de son cœur, Tyki avec un sourire triste, Tyki avec un clin d'œil, et son épée dans le torse de Tyki, son sang sur ses mains_ , et il ne pouvait plus rien entendre et il y avait une épée contre la gorge de Cross, et Cross la repoussa plus loin pour se rapprocher rapidement d'Allen-

 _"Calme-toi, bordel d'apprenti idiot !"_

Allen stoppa. Ses mains étaient sur ses oreilles qui sonnaient encore. Il hoqueta, des larmes dans les yeux.

Les mains de Cross étaient rugueuses et familières sur ses épaules. Kanda était bloqué au sol, se débattant avec une rage folle, son épée hors de portée. Lenalee avait fui jusqu'au coin supérieur de la pièce et était en train de trembler ; Komui se dirigeait déjà vers elle, tremblant et triste.

"M-maître." il chuchota, et son regard s'arrêta sur le masque de Cross et s'y attarda. Cross souffla et poussa ses cheveux autre part, laissant aller Allen.

"Tu es tellement une plaie, idiot d'apprenti."

"Ils ne peuvent plus _continuer_ comme ça, Chef."

Reever semblait peiné et en colère. Allen prit une longue respiration. Il y avait des fissures dans les murs, avec des ombres et des créatures approchant venant de l'esprit d'Allen. Lenalee était en train de pleurer. Lavi avait sa tête dans ses mains. Kanda était maintenant immobile et haletait comme un chien fou. Miranda ne faisait rien d'autre que fixer la table avec des yeux hantés et grands ouverts, ses doigts se contractant spasmodiquement.

"Je sais."

* * *

 _Chapitre 6, ENFIN fait ! Mais par contre, je vous prie, chers petits lecteurs, d'être patients avec moi, parce que je ne sais pas non plus quand viendra le prochain… J'ai JUSTE un examen qui arrive très bientôt, appelé BACCALAURÉAT (Baka-lauréat ! Oops, désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! XD), et j'ai quand même intérêt à réviser si je veux l'avoir... Normal, quoi. Mais je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour aller plus vite que cette fois-là ! Promis ! En attendant... une ptite review ? Pour donner du courage à cette pauvre traductrice qui passe sa vie sous une montagne de cahiers ? (Pourquoi on a pas l'air de me croire ? Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! ... ou presque) Bref, on se voit la prochaine fois, pour un septième rêve dans le monde de D gray man ! Bye ! ~_


	7. Seventh Dream

_Ok les gens, on y est, 7e chapitre ! Oui, j'ai eu le courage de le faire... en fait, je l'avais commencé, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de continuer... Mais j'ai reçu une review de marmag1 (merci !) qui m'a relancée, et du coup j'ai fini ce soir ! Quand je vous dis que les reviews ça aide ! Bref, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, et avec un peu de chance, vous vous mettrez à croire que l'intrigue de liketolaugh et les personnages de Hoshino Katsura sont à moi ! Ooouuuiii, suivez l'illusiooon... par contre, ne vous endormez pas ! XD_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Seventh Dream**

Les seuls gens dans la ville entière, avait noté Allen, étaient les gens de l'Ordre Noir. Tous les autres étaient partis. Comme une scène de crime. Comme un cimetière.

Un petit garçon criait, et il pouvait entendre les bâtiments se casser, et les cris affligés des autres gens. Allen regarda le petit garçon crier et se débattre et cogner les gens dans les murs avec plus de force qu'Allen pourrait imaginer rentrer dans un si petit corps. Beaucoup des gens tombèrent et ne se relevèrent pas.

Des taches rouges décoraient le sol, et Allen pouvait voir Link poursuivre le garçon qui criait, pas vraiment capable de le rattraper. Le regard d'Allen dériva. Il y avait du verre poussiéreux dans les fenêtres, dont certaines étaient cassées. Des étendues d'étoiles noires décoraient quelques parties du sol. Plus de verre brillait sur le sol, certains nichés dans les plis de vêtements abandonnés.

À travers les fenêtres, Allen pouvait voir des services à thé fracassés, des assiettes cassées, des chaises et des tables renversées… Il y avait les gens ici autrefois, pensa-t-il. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant il y avait juste la Congrégation. Il y avait Lenalee, se cramponnant à une cheminée tellement fort que ses doigts saignaient, le visage caché dans la brique et pleurant.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de gens à l'Ordre non plus. Beaucoup de travailleurs. Mais pas beaucoup de gens.

Allen ne pouvait pas bouger. Le cri avait atteint dans ses muscles et les tenait immobiles, et il était en train de fixer devant lui et tremblait légèrement, la respiration courte et rapide. Kanda était devant lui, tendu comme un fil de piano, l'épée sortie, mais il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, donc il était juste là, regardant autour, furieux contre tout. Kanda était toujours tellement furieux. Tellement furieux.

Il avait été furieux aussi, avant. Enchaîné au mur. Tirant et hurlant. Il avait paru si effrayé, Allen se souvenait vaguement. Si effrayé. Furieux, aussi. _Paniqué_. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait paniquer Kanda ?

Allen ne pouvait pas se souvenir.

C'était étrange cependant, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait été là, aussi. Et le Comte. Le Comte avait été … se dressait devant lui, se souvint-il. Avec ce grand sourire, et ensuite il avait… il avait ôté son visage. Et Allen ne pouvait pas se souvenir ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Mais …

Il pense qu'il avait crié. Peut-être. Mais c'était difficile de se souvenir.

Allen leva les yeux et remarqua que le cri s'était arrêté, donc il pouvait clairement entendre les sanglots hystériques de Lenalee. Link se penchait au-dessus du petit garçon … oh, c'était Timothy. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Timothy ? Pourquoi Link était en train de l'attacher ? Est-ce que Nyne était au courant ?

Pourquoi Link avait-il cette expression ? C'était tellement triste. Tellement furieux.

Sur des jambes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le tenir, Allen avait trébuché en avant, ignorant le geste furieux de Kanda pour l'agripper. Il laissa ses jambes se plier dès qu'il atteint Link et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, les genoux percutant le sol.

"Où est Nyne ?" demanda-t-il à Link.

Timothy haletait. Il y avait des traces de pleurs sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient flous. Allen pencha sa tête, sourcils froncés, et il tendit le bras en avant pour brosser ses doigts sur le front du garçon. Timothy se dégagea brusquement et Allen entendit un autre cri, mais c'était court.

Les doigts d'Allen ne restaient pas immobiles. Il avait froid. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller à l'intérieur bientôt ; il frissonnait.

"Elle est morte."

Allen leva sa tête pour regarder Link. "Où est Nyne ?" répéta-t-il. Sa voix paraissait aigue et étrange. Sa bouche était sèche. Son poing serré.

Link le regarda. Ses sourcils étaient froncés ; il semblait fatigué et furieux et maintenant inquiet, aussi. Sa respiration était lourde.

"C-calme-toi, Allen. Concentre-toi sur moi et respire profondément."

"Où est Cross ?" demanda Allen. Sa voix était mal assurée et hésitante.

"Il arrive, Allen. Reste juste calme. Lavi va le ramener."

La voix d'Allen se fit plus vive. Il sonnait tellement comme un enfant. Il devrait réparer ça plus tard. N'était pas supposé sonner comme un enfant. "O-où est Mana ? Link, où est Mana ?"

Link le regarda fixement. Le visage d'Allen était mouillé, et il tremblait, et c'était dur de respirer.

"Où est Mana ?" répéta Allen, plus fort. Il voulait Mana. "Je sais qu'il est vivant. Vous ne pouvez plus le cacher de moi ! _Vous ne pouvez pas le cacher, je sais qu'il n'est pas mort !"_

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait, et il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Le Comte Millénaire était Mana. Le Comte Millénaire était Mana, et il avait tué Johnny et avait arraché Neah de la tête d'Allen et avait laissé Allen derrière, parce qu'il n'aimait pas Allen du tout. Juste Neah. Juste le Noah dans sa tête.

Un cri se mit à bouillir dans la poitrine d'Allen, et un gémissement jaillit de sa gorge, et Link tendit le bras. Sa main atterrit sur l'épaule d'Allen et il le tira à sa poitrine juste quand il commença à crier, les mains montant pour empoigner ses cheveux.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il voulait oublier, oublier, oublier…

Link le touchait et Allen pleurait et Link essayait d'être Mana mais il ne l'était pas, il ne l'était pas, Mana était un mensonge et Allen était un mensonge et il n'y avait rien qui restait, personne, juste un petit garçon se débattant dans l'obscurité et Allen ne le voulait pas, ne le voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer et sa vision s'obscurcit. Lenalee pleurait, et il y avait des martèlements de pas. Allen pouvait encore entendre les cris et les sanglots des gens tombés, les appels pour de l'aide et pour des docteurs, Komui appelant Lenalee, Lavi hurlant, Kanda luttant.

"Idiot d'apprenti, n'ose même pas perdre connaissance !"

Allen perdit connaissance.

* * *

Link ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il avait fait les cent pas, il avait lu, il avait rempli la paperasse la plus ennuyeuse qu'il pouvait trouver, et il tremblait d'épuisement, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se demandait si les exorcistes commençaient à déteindre sur lui.

Bientôt, les exorcistes commenceraient à se réveiller de leurs cauchemars, et des cris rempliraient la maison servant de Quartier général. Et ensuite Lavi commencerait à essayer de calmer Lenalee et Timothy, et Cross viendrait pour voir Allen, parce qu'Allen était à sa plus grande lucidité quand Cross était dans les alentours. Kanda ferait irruption et verrait Allen se calmer et avec un peu de chance cela le garderait d'essayer de les tuer, mais il ne retournerait pas dormir pour le reste de la nuit, donc il s'endormirait le jour suivant. Cross boirait pour dormir, Lavi resterait dans le coin pour leur veiller dessus, et Link retournerait au fait d'essayer de dormir.

Link savait la manœuvre maintenant. Ils le savaient tous.

Les exorcistes semblaient plus malades chaque jour. Ils ne s'amélioraient pas, ils allaient pire, et la pire chose - la _pire chose_ \- les rassemblaient dans la bataille, se détestant pour cela chaque minute et ensuite _les observaient_.

Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour sauver le monde, ça ne valait peut-être pas la peine après tout. Mais ce n'était pas sa décision à faire.

Lointainement, il entendit Timothy crier, et ensuite Lenalee. À côté de lui, Allen s'assit, les yeux écarquillés et pleurant et tremblant, et des pas martelèrent dans le hall.

Ils ne pourraient pas le faire pour plus longtemps, et Link non plus.

* * *

 _Septième chapitre, enfin fait ! Et je vous annonce qu'on approche de la fin ! Et oui, après celui-là, il nous reste plus que 3 chapitres... Triste, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à m'encourager comme marmag1 (hé hé, tu es l'exemple du jour ! XD) en mettant des reviews ! Ça ne met vraiment pas longtemps, juste écrire que vous aimez et voulez la suite, ou deux-trois mots sur ce que vous pensez, alors vraiment, pas de place au doute ! Et puis, les reviews sont notre seul salaire, faut au moins que je finisse le mois en beauté ! Bref, on se retrouvera pour le 8e chapitre de Sweet Dreams très bientôt, peut-être en cadeau de Noël, qui sait ? ;) Alors bye !_


	8. Eighth Dream

_Oh mon dieu, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai honte de moi. Ça fait plus d'un an que vous attendez la suite de Sweet Dreams et je ne suis pas foutue de vous sortir quoi que ce soit. Je m'en veux à un tel point... Je ne vais pas vous fournir d'excuses, on sait tous à quel point la vie est remplie et tout ça, alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et place au chapitre !_

 _(Ah, et évidemment, l'univers appartient à Hoshino Katsura et l'intrigue à liketolaugh, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil !)_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Eighth Dream**

"Mais Zokalo est un exorciste", protesta Allen à Link. Ses bras autour de lui ne le faisait pas se sentir assez en sécurité, et il les resserra, tremblant et effrayé, glacé et confus. "Et les exorcistes sont de la _famille_." La seule famille qu'il avait.

Il faisait sombre. La lune était énorme. Il y avait encore des cris, toujours des cris. Il pensait que c'était Lenalee, et Timothy, et d'autres, aussi. Cross criait quelque part. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements de rage aveugle de quelqu'un, et des bruits de fracas. Kanda tremblait à côté de lui, toujours à côté de lui, mais ses poings étaient serrés et ses yeux étaient fermés.

"Allen, Zokalo est devenu _fou_. Il tue des gens. Tu ne vois pas ?"

Allen secoua la tête. Non, Zokalo ne tuait plus les gens. Il secoua la tête. Zokalo était un ami. C'était un ami. Tu ne tuais pas les amis. Il secoua la tête. Tu ne blessais pas la famille. Pas exprès, jamais exprès, jamais.

Lavi pleurait, se penchant sur quelqu'un. Il était très bon pour ignorer les choses quand il le voulait. Allen ne savait pas ça à propos de lui.

"Bookman ! _Bookman !_ Réveille-toi, vieux stupide panda, _réveille-toi !"_

"Allen _Walker_ , ce… ce n'est _pas un ch-choix !"_

Allen sursauta fort au son de la voix, forte et dure, cinglante et brisée. Le visage de Link était effrayant, le fusillant du regard avec des larmes, du feu et du sang. Allen recula. Une épée jaillit dans les airs et il y eut un cri, et Link plaqua une main sur son côté. Mugen brillait d'un liquide sombre. Allen leva les yeux. Les yeux de Kanda étaient sombres. Si sombres. En colère et sauvages. Et il était pâle.

Tout était trop bruyant. Trop rapide. Allen ne pouvait pas rattraper. Il prenait du retard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pouvait marcher qu'il pouvait courir. Il trébucherait. Il tomberait. Et puis il ne se lèverait plus. Pas de nouveau.

Pas de nouveau.

Chaoji était par terre. Il était tombé. Il était endormi. Complètement endormi. Allen fit un autre pas en arrière, loin de Link. Il était glacé. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Lenalee hurlait, et elle semblait fâchée, et effrayée, et perdue. Tellement perdue. Elle donna un coup de pied au visage de l'homme qui faisait rage et il vola en arrière, et atterrit sur le dos, et il cria. Il cria si fort. Il cria avec tellement de colère.

Oh. Komui dormait aussi. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle Lenalee était si perdue. Komui avait toujours été son étoile du nord. Maintenant, elle n'en avait plus. Plus d'étoiles pour Lenalee. Plus aucune qui ne soit encore brillante, de toute façon. Plus aucune qu'elle pouvait voir.

Allen expira. C'était bruyant aussi, et saccadé. Il frissonnait encore.

Link exhala aussi. Cela semblait douloureux. Sa main était toujours sur son côté. Allen pouvait voir le rouge en dessous. Ça coulait sur le sol et le souillait comme de la peinture.

"S'il te plaît, Walker. Nous avons besoin de toi pour s'occuper de Zokalo. _S'il te plaît."_

Le regard d'Allen passa rapidement dans les yeux de Link. Sa voix semblait fatiguée. Il avait dit "s'il te plaît". Il avait l'air fatigué. Allen ne voulait pas que Link aille dormir. Pas comme ça.

"D'accord" murmura Allen. Il recula encore. Kanda secoua la tête.

Lenalee cria, et il y avait une fille sur le sol, près d'Allen. Elle pleurait, et haletait, et sa chemise était rouge. Brillante. Ça brillait dans la lumière et Allen le fixa du regard. Ça se souleva. Il pouvait entendre des halètements, des sanglots et des gémissements. Et puis ça s'arrêta.

Tout était encore bruyant. Il pouvait entendre ses propres battements de coeur. Il ne pouvait pas respirer.

 _Mes amis. Mes amis. Ma famille. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît._

Kanda n'était plus à côté de lui. Il était en colère maintenant. Il avait laissé Mugen derrière lui. Elle brillait dans la faible lumière. Il attaquait l'homme déchaîné avec ses mains nues, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il grondait. Il saignait.

"Bon sang, Winters ! _Bon dieu de putain de merde !"_

Cross était tellement en colère. C'était presque un réconfort. Allen le prit pour ce que c'était, et Crown Clown se réveilla, et il bouga, il courut, et il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il tomberait.

L'homme était rapide. Zokalo était rapide. Et il était fort. Il frappa fort. Ça faisait mal.

Les murs tombaient autour d'eux. Les oreilles d'Allen bourdonnaient. Il avait de longues griffes noires, et elles plongèrent dans la poitrine de Zokalo, et Zokalo rugit et frappa Allen. Ça faisait mal, sa tête se fendit contre le sol, et il roula et Crown Clown le releva et il toussa.

Kanda frappait Zokalo encore et encore, et Zokalo le frappait en retour, et Cross ne parlait plus, ce qui ne voulait jamais rien dire de bon. Le sang vola. Il éclaboussa le sol, mais Allen ne put dire où ; le sol était rouge. La lumière était faible, mais il vit Miranda au sol, les yeux vides, immobile, du rouge tout autour. Le sol était rouge.

Noir et blanc et gris et rouge. Va plus profond, Allen. Voit les âmes. Entend-les crier. Regarde-les pleurer. _Tout comme moi, Allen. Tu as fait ça. C'est de ta faute._

Allen était en train de tomber. Il était en train de tomber et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas crier, sa gorge était trop serrée. Il ne pouvait pas regarder, ses yeux étaient trop mouillés. Son corps faisait mal. Crown Clown était taché de sang. C'était difficile de bouger. Ses griffes brillèrent. Kanda cria après Zokalo et Zokalo cria en retour. Cross resta derrière lui et observa. Allen ne reconnaissait pas son expression, ni son visage, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, tellement en colère et tellement peiné.

Sauf quand Cross savait quelque chose qu'Allen ignorait. Quelque chose qu'Allen ne voulait pas savoir. Quelque chose qu'il devait lui dire quand même.

Allen fonça, il vola à travers l'air et l'air souffla à ses côtés et il se précipita. Il s'écrasa contre Zokalo et Zokalo tomba, il roula et le bras de Zokalo se coinça en dessous de lui, et Kanda bloqua l'autre. Zokalo se débattit et se cambra et cria, et Cross approcha avec des yeux sombres et un regard noir. Son masque avait l'air menaçant au clair de lune et Allen l'observa avec de grands yeux argentés. Cross se renfrogna, et Jugement était dans sa main, il le pointa sur la tête de Zokalo.

"Winters, espèce d'idiot."

 _Bam._

* * *

 _Eeeeeeeet, c'est le chapitre huit. Joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Et l'auteur vous prévient, NON, ça ne va pas s'améliorer. Quoi qu'il en soit il reste encore 2 chapitres après ça, et je suis en train d'enchaîner leurs traductions avant de faire le ballon de baudruche et de me dégonfler. Après ça, promis, je ne ferai plus que des OS, comme ça vous ne m'attendrez plus... Attendez les 2 prochains chapitres dans les jours qui suivent, je ne ralentirai pas la cadence jusqu'à ce que ce soit tout bouclé. Foi d'Elo !_

 _(Ps : Vous avez le droit d'envoyer des reviews pour m'engueuler ;D)_


	9. Ninth Dream

_Comme promis, je fonce comme un bolide_ _, et je continue la traduction à plein régime ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, voire le dernier puisque le suivant est "l'épilogue". Je ne vous spoile rien de plis et on se retrouve en bas de la page, okay ? Enjoy ! (enfin, si c'est possible d'enjoy une histoire comme ça xD)_

 _Oh, et comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers sont à Hoshino Katsura, et l'intrigue à liketolaugh. Ne reste que cette traduction maladroite entre mes mains :')_

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Ninth Dream**

"Il reste juste le Comte, hein ?"

Lavi avait l'air fatigué. Allen mélangea les cartes dans sa main, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Il faisait froid. Ils étaient dans une forêt ; passé la lueur du feu, Allen pouvait voir des ombres vacillantes, entendre les bruits des animaux sauvages. Cela semblait actif. Comme la vie. Ça faisait longtemps.

"Juste le Comte. Je ne suis pas sûr si c'est un soulagement ou un cauchemar."

"Allons-y pour les deux."

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens ici. La main de Link était à nouveau sur son front ; il regardait dans le feu. Lavi regardait le ciel. Allen se demandait si Lavi connaissait toutes les constellations. Cela semblait être le genre de chose qu'il connaîtrait. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander.

"Lavi, quelles constellations vois-tu ?" demanda Allen.

Lavi éclata de rire. C'était un peu enroué, et cela sonnait étrangement, mais il regarda Allen et lui adressa un sourire las, et Allen sourit avec hésitation. Lavi pointa du doigt le ciel et Allen suivit docilement son doigt.

"Et bien, il y a Orion - tu vois ces trois étoiles? Il fut un chasseur autrefois..."

Allen écouta, et Lavi semblait un peu mieux en parlant des histoires dans le ciel.

À côté d'Allen, Kanda était endormi, replié sur lui-même inconfortablement. Kanda était stupide. Timothy dormait aussi, mais Link l'avait emmené plus tôt dans la tente. Reever était à côté de Link, toujours en train de lui parler, mais Allen avait cessé de faire attention. Il aimait les histoires de Lavi.

"Et ça c'est Cassiopée. C'était une reine, l'une des femmes les plus vaines de la mythologie, et crois-moi, Allen, ça en dit long."

"Nous devons agir bientôt. Je suis sérieux, Link. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont tenir."

"Je _sais_ , Reever."

"... Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'ils _puissent le faire_ , même maintenant. Je veux dire..."

"Ensuite, il y a Andromeda, la fille de Cassiopée. Maintenant, _elle_ était malchanceuse. Presque aussi malchanceuse que toi, Allen."

"Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais... C'est pour ça qu'ils sont nés, Reever. Ce sont des exorcistes, après tout. Leurs Innocences les a choisis _parce qu'ils_ se battront jusqu'à leur dernier souffle... peu importe ce qui peut leur arriver. "

"Si tu es sûr…"

"Là c'est Cancer. C'est un crabe qui a pincé Hercule sur le pied, et Héra l'a récompensé parce qu'elle détestait Hercule."

"Je le suis. Ou du moins, eh bien, aussi sûr que je puisse l'être. En plus, ils ont tenu jusqu'à présent."

"Pour une définition donnée de 'tenir'."

"Ne sois pas difficile."

"Celle-ci est Draco, le dragon qui protégeait les pommes d'or des Hespérides, ce qui aurait rendu une immortelle. Une vieille chose égoïste."

"Tu as raison. Désolé."

"Je vais parler à Allen. Je pense qu'il a les meilleures chances de… comprendre."

"Il y a Pegasus, l'original, eh bien, pegasus - un cheval avec des ailes. Ça a l'air plutôt cool, pas vrai, Allen ? J'aurais bien aimé monter ça."

"Tu as probablement raison. Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

"Non, je préférerais le faire moi-même."

Allen entendit des pas et il sursauta légèrement alors que Link apparaissait devant lui. Link le regarda longtemps, et Lavi cessa de parler. Allen inclina la tête et fronça les sourcils. Link avait l'air très sérieux, pensif et fatigué. Allen était inquiet.

"Link ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" il demanda.

Link exhala. Cela sonnait un peu comme un rire. Cela sonnait aussi comme si ça faisait mal. Allen fronça les sourcils.

Link s'agenouilla devant lui, comme Mana le faisait avec Allen. Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Link avait un air solennel. Allen réalisa qu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

"Allen. Es-tu conscient du fait que la plupart des Noahs sont morts ?"

Cela semblait être important pour Link. Allen fronça les sourcils plus profondément, et il réfléchit longuement. Les Noahs… oh. C'est vrai. Il acquiesca.

"Sais-tu combien il en reste ?"

...C'était difficile de penser. Allen ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Il essaya, vraiment, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Son esprit était brumeux. Les combats étaient particulièrement brumeux, et ça faisait mal de s'en souvenir. Cela lui faisait mal à la tête et à la poitrine et il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Cela le faisait respirer trop vite et sa tête lui tournait et il était pris de vertige.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Allen, n'essaye pas. Il n'y en a qu'un, tu comprends ? Juste un."

"...Juste un ?" demanda doucement Allen. Sa voix semblait étrange et rauque. Il déglutit. Il faisait froid dehors, mais il n'irait pas plus près du feu que cela. Cela rendait nerveux Link et Reever et Lavi.

"Juste un. Le Comte Millénaire. Comprends-tu, Allen ?"

Le Comte Millénaire. Le chef des Noahs, pensa Allen. Et... quelque chose d'autre. Il était le seul restant ? Le seul et unique. Alors les autres étaient morts. Il se demanda comment ils étaient morts. Il acquiesca.

"Nous devons le tuer bientôt. Sais-tu pourquoi ?"

Allen savait pourquoi. Ils avaient besoin de sauver le monde. "Nous devons sauver le monde."

"C'est ça. Tu peux faire ça?"

Allen ne savait pas. Peut-être. Il ne voulait pas. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, cependant. Rien ne comptait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils devaient sauver le monde. Le monde devait avancer. Tout faisait mal. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Ils devaient l'arrêter. "Oui." _Faites le arrêter._

Link sourit. Son sourire semblait soulagé. Il semblait douloureux aussi. Allen se pencha en avant et enroula ses bras autour de Link et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Link le stabilisa. Allen frissonnait.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

"Tout ira bien, Allen. Tu iras bien. Tu iras bien."

Link était un très bon menteur. Allen était meilleur, cependant.

* * *

Les oreilles d'Allen sonnaient. Ce n'était pas assez fort, cependant.

Mana fronçait les sourcils. Il y avait une épée dans sa main. Dans sa main et dans la main de Mana. Ils s'affrontèrent, et c'était bruyant, et Allen entendit seulement un peu de ce que Mana disait. Il ne voulait pas écouter. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait mal à la gorge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? N'es-tu pas heureux avec eux ? Sans Neah ?"

Non. Allen ne voulait pas l'entendre. Mana était mort. Mana était _mort_. Il avait pris Neah et avait laissé Allen derrière lui et Allen avait pleuré sur sa tombe et il était _mort_.

"Tais- _toi."_

Link avait l'air tellement en colère. Il se mit entre eux et jeta un regard noir à Mana, qui lui retourna un regard noir. Ce n'était pas Mana, cependant. Mana ne faisait jamais de regard noir.

Mana avait endormi Timothy presque aussitôt que la bataille avait commencé. Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à Allen si Timothy criait. Allen ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. C'était difficile de penser. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, et il ne pouvait plus crier. Il avait trop mal à la gorge. C'était difficile de respirer.

C'était toujours difficile de respirer maintenant.

Lavi était en sang. Lavi avait essayé de se placer entre Allen et Mana. Lavi était un bon ami, mais maintenant, il ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Il n'était pas encore endormi, cependant. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Ainsi que sa bouche ; il y avait du sang qui en coulait, sur son visage. Peut-être essayait-il de parler.

Kanda était toujours debout, mais il s'en allait chaque fois qu'il attaquait. Link essayait de travailler avec lui, mais Kanda attaquait sauvagement. Kanda était tellement en colère contre Mana. Si furieux. Il le détestait tellement.

Allen ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi, cependant. C'était trop difficile de penser. Trop difficile de respirer.

 _Mana. Mana, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Mana, je ne veux pas. Je suis désolé._

"Je suis désolé, Allen."

Mana avait l'air désolé, aussi. Allen eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir froid. Il essayait de… qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ?

C'est vrai. Il... il sauvait le monde.

C'est vrai. Okay. Il devait continuer de respirer. Pour qu'il puisse sauver le monde.

"Tellement, tellement désolé."

Mana laissa tomber son épée. Mugen était dans son bras. Il était à genoux. Link le coinça. Allen pleurait. Allen se sentait tellement confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire? Il regardait Mana. Son visage était humide. C'était froid, il frissonnait, il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de lui ?

"Allen. S'il te plaît."

Oh.

"Je t'aime, Mana," murmura Allen, et les larmes embuèrent ses yeux, et il ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas-

L'épée d'Allen se déplaça d'elle-même. Mana ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvra plus.

Le sang rouge vola dans les airs, et du vert explosa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Il devait continuer à respirer. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ?

* * *

 _Et c'est comme ça que se conclut le chapitre 9. On est contents, hein ? *sourire désabusé* Pour info, si les chapitres paraissent aussi... aléatoires, c'est parce qu'Allen n'est pas toujours conscient de ce qui l'entoure, les chapitres correspondent un peu à ses moments de lucidité, ou du moins les moments dont il se souvient le plus. Bref, reste plus que l'épilogue et tout est terminé. Il ne reste plus grand monde de toute façon... Quoiqu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas de mettre une review si vous avez des choses à partager, et on se retrouve cet après midi ou demain pour le dernier chapitre, okay ? Bye !_


	10. Last Dream

_Rebonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve pour... et bien pour la dernière fois, pour l'épilogue de Sweet Dreams. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire douce-amère (mouais, en fait SURTOUT amère), et sur ce je vous laisse avec cette fin._

 _Les personnages et l'univers sont à Hoshino Katsura, et l'intrigue appartient à liketolaugh._

* * *

 **Sweet Dreams**

 **Last Dream**

Allen pouvait voir l'océan. Ça brillait. Il se demanda à quel point il était loin en bas des falaises.

Link préparait le dîner ; c'était presque fini. Allen préparait le dîner avec lui, et Kanda observait l'océan. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Ses cheveux brillaient légèrement, répandus sur ses épaules, de petites mèches ondulant dans le vent. Allen sourit. C'était toujours agréable de voir Kanda. Il aimait voir Kanda. Il sourit à Kanda.

Reever parlait à Link. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il y avait un petit insecte dans ses cheveux, puis il s'envola. Reever avait toujours l'air inquiet. Allen n'aimait pas- Allen aimait voir Reever se détendre. Il sourit à Reever.

"Donc, et maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas. Le monde… il a été à peine éraflé. Ce sera… difficile."

Un oiseau pépia. Allen se demandait s'il avait faim. Link semblait anxieux. Allen était inqu- Allen aimait voir Link heureux. Il sourit à Link. Le front de Link se plissa, et Allen éclata de rire. Link était idiot. Vraiment idiot...

"Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner."

"Bien sûr que non."

Allen sursauta. La voix de Link était cinglante. Il avait l'air en colère.

"Nous allons trouver un moyen. Nous le devons."

La voix de Link était plus douce maintenant. Allen inclina la tête. Le ciel était nuageux. Le soleil brillait ; il ne serait bientôt plus en vue. Il laissa tomber son regard. La nourriture brûlait. Il la retira du feu.

"Il peut encore t'entendre, au fait."

Link avait l'air contrarié. Allen tendit distraitement la main et lui tapota le bras. Ça allait. Ce n'était pas la faute de Link, ou de Reever non plus. Link ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter. Link était trop inquiet. Cela faisait froncer ses sourcils et il avait alors un air idiot, et Link n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

"C'est vrai, désolé. Désolé, Allen."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Reever," répondit Allen en lui souriant. Reever sourit en retour. C'était fatigué, mais réel. Le sourire d'Allen s'élargit. Kanda toussa ; ça sonnait comme si ça faisait mal.

Le dîner était prêt, et ils mangèrent. Il y avait des aiguilles de pin sur le sol, des feuilles, et quelques pierres. Allen jeta une pomme de pin dans le feu. Elle craqua et étincela, et les étincelles volaient dans les airs et disparaissaient. Allen avait chaud. Chaud était agréable.

Kanda ne mangeait pas. Allen le poussa du coude. Kanda devrait manger. C'était du riz, des haricots et de la viande, et Allen l'aimait bien. C'était chaud.

"Ils iront bien."

Link n'avait pas l'air très sûr. Allen rit. Un écureuil grimpa dans un arbre, et les branches furent secouées. Allen regarda. Il avait de petits yeux noirs.

Allen ne pouvait plus voir le soleil.

Link apparut devant Allen. Allen se demanda ce qu'il voulait et inclina la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais pas très inquiet, ce qui était bien. Allen lui sourit, perplexe.

"Allen, il est temps d'aller dormir."

Oh. Allen sourit et acquiesça. Les étoiles étaient jolies. Allen aimait les étoiles.

Allen entra dans la tente avec Link, et Kanda avec Reever. Il faisait froid, mais Allen ne frissonna pas. La tente était bleue.

"Bonne nuit, Allen."

"Bonne nuit, Link" sourit Allen. Il ferma les yeux et respira. Sa poitrine était lourde. Il pouvait entendre un hibou et se demanda à qui il parlait. Le tissu de sa chemise frottait contre sa peau. C'était froid. Les monstres se profilaient dans l'obscurité. Link était endormi.

Allen ne voulait pas réveiller Link, alors il resta silencieux quand il se leva et quitta la tente.

Allen pouvait voir la lune. L'océan scintillait, de même que les étoiles. Il y avait des monstres dans la forêt. Ce n'était rien. Allen n'avait plus peur des monstres.

 _Ne t'arrête jamais. Continue toujours de marcher._

Le monde était sombre. Il faisait froid, et il était difficile de respirer. Allen frissonnait.

La toile se mit à bruisser derrière lui, et il s'avança. Kanda apparut à côté de lui, et Allen sursauta, leva les yeux et sourit. C'était toujours bon de voir Kanda. La lune était brillante. L'océan étincelait. Kanda semblait confus, les sourcils froncés, le regard errant. Sa main se contracta, mais il n'avait pas Mugen.

"Bonjour, Kanda," murmura Allen, prenant Kanda par la main comme Mana avait pris celle de Red. "Bonjour."

Kanda le regarda avec ce regard sombre et confus, et Allen sourit et l'attira au bord de la falaise. Il baissa les yeux. Il y avait de l'écume blanche au fond, et des rochers. Il se demanda à quelle distance se trouvait l'océan, en bas de la falaise.

 _Ne t'arrête jamais. Continue toujours de marcher._

C'était difficile de respirer.

Quand il leva les yeux, Kanda le regardait. Ses yeux étaient sombres et brillaient à la lumière des étoiles. Il avait comprit, réalisa Allen. Kanda ne comprenait plus grand chose, mais il avait comprit cela.

Kanda baissa les yeux. Un petit froncement tira sur un coin de sa bouche ; son front était plissé. Allen regarda. Kanda avait toujours compris la mort le mieux. Aussi bien qu'Allen, même.

Kanda ne quitta jamais l'océan des yeux. Il lâcha la main d'Allen, et il s'avança, et il tomba. Le regard d'Allen dériva lentement pour le suivre jusqu'aux rochers tout en bas.

Comme dormir et se réveiller, il était difficile de faire la différence entre voler et tomber.

Allen se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait trébuché.

 _Ne t'arrête jamais. Continue toujours de marcher._

Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Mana et plus rien n'avait de sens. Combien de choses que Mana lui avait appris était parties maintenant ? Combien de choses étaient un mensonge ? Est-ce qu'il… était-il toujours obligé de continuer à marcher ?

Il était temps de le découvrir. Allen sourit.

Le tissu bruissa derrière lui. Allen ferma les yeux, et il vola.

"ALLEN !"

* * *

 _FIN ! C'est génial, hein ? Une joyeuse, joyeuse histoire... Oui, c'est bien de l'ironie. Et c'est comme ça que se termine le "Dernier rêve". Pour info, la dernière voix est celle de Link. Et l'auteur confirme qu'Allen et Kanda n'ont bel et bien PAS survécu à la chute._

 _Et c'est donc là-dessus qu'on se quitte, alors merci encore pour votre soutien, et je suis désolée pour ce retard d'un an. Merci à_ _Ennael, AkizaEpans, Denshitoakuma, Marmag1, Seghia, Potato 2 passage, Alice Nagini Riddle et Kathelen pour leurs reviews. Merci à  Addaline, AkizaEpans, AletheiaSama, Alice Nagini Riddle, Alycia Panther, Blackflowers01, Denshitoakuma, Flora Wintercate, George Kikou, Haku132, Kathelen, Kazemarune, KokonoYuniko49, Lastel Inra, Lilly-chan2001, Seghia, marjo1607, Marmag1 et sarayberrios2003 pour avoir suivi cette histoire, et merci à Addaline, AkizaEpans, AletheiaSama, Alice Nagini Riddle, Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache, Denshitoakuma, Flora Wintercate, George Kikou, Haku132, Kazemarune, KokonoYuniko49, Lastel Inra, Seghia, Marmag1 et sarayberrios2003 pour lui avoir accordé un petit bout de votre coeur_.

 _Merci à tous pour tout, et on se retrouvera peut-être sur une autre histoire ? Bye !_


End file.
